looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
1959
1959 was one of the years of the Golden Age of Looney Tunes. History * Baton Bunny was the final short to be given a Blue Ribbon Reissue and the only short reissued this year. * During this year, Dog Gone South was the final short that retained the original ending on the Blue Ribbon Reissue. Starting late from this year and onwards, the original ending would also be removed (but not the credits. However also, some shorts like Putty Tat Trouble, French Rarebit and Merrie Melodies shorts with orange rings made in 1956-1957 kept the original ending despite being reissued in the 1959-1969 season) Shorts # Baton Bunny (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1968.) # Mouse-Placed Kitten # China Jones # Hare-abian Nights # Trick or Tweet # The Mouse That Jack Built # Apes of Wrath # Hot-Rod and Reel! # A Mutt in a Rut # Backwoods Bunny # Really Scent # Mexicali Shmoes # Tweet and Lovely # Wild and Woolly Hare # Cat's Paw # Here Today, Gone Tamale # Bonanza Bunny # A Broken Leghorn # Wild About Hurry # A Witch's Tangled Hare # Unnatural History # Tweet Dreams # People Are Bunny Blue Ribbon Reissues 1958-1959 Season # "Dog Collared" (Jan 1959) # "A Fox in a Fix" (Jan 1959) # "My Bunny Lies over the Sea" (Feb 1959) # "Golden Yeggs" (Mar 1959) # "Scent-imental Romeo" (Mar 1959) # "Canned Feud" (May 1959) # "Early to Bet" (May 1959) # "Boobs in the Woods" (Jun 1959) # "The Bee-Deviled Bruin" (Jul 1959) # "High Diving Hare" (Jul 1959) # "Dog Gone South" (Aug 1959) 1959 - 1960 Season # "Drip-Along Daffy" (Sept 1959) # "Often an Orphan" (Oct 1959) # "Putty Tat Trouble" (Oct 1959) (The only Looney Tune short reissued in the 1959-1969 season to have the original ending card left intact) # "Hot Cross Bunny" (Nov 1959) (The oldest short to be reissued in the 1959-1969 season) # "A Bear for Punishment" (Dec 1959) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - January 1959 - Part 1.jpg|January 1959 - Part 1 WCN - January 1959 - Part 2.jpg|January 1959 - Part 2 WCN - February 1959 - Part 1.jpg|February 1959 - Part 1 WCN - February 1959 - Part 2.jpg|February 1959 - Part 2 WCN - March 1959 - Part 1.jpg|March 1959 - Part 1 WCN - March 1959 - Part 2.jpg|March 1959 - Part 2 WCN - April 1959.jpg|April 1959 WCN - May 1959.jpg|May 1959 WCN - June 1959.jpg|June 1959 WCN - July 1959.jpg|July 1959 WCN - August 1959.jpg|August 1959 WCN - September 1959 - Part 1.jpg|September 1959 - Part 1 WCN - September 1959 - Part 2.jpg|September 1959 - Part 2 WCN - October 1959 - Part 1.jpg|October 1959 - Part 1 WCN - October 1959 - Part 2.jpg|October 1959 - Part 2 WCN - November 1959.jpg|November 1959 WCN - December 1959 - Part 1.jpg|December 1959 - Part 1 WCN - December 1959 - Part 2.jpg|December 1959 - Part 2 Category:Timeline